


Fun and games, OR: being held captive by crazy aliens really sucks

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	Fun and games, OR: being held captive by crazy aliens really sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).

They were looking at her.

She didn’t like the way they were looking at her.

She was used to seeing cold, calculating nothingness in the woman’s eyes, Sinara, she thought she heard the leader, Kasius, call her.

The one with the balls.

Now Sinara’s metal death balls were absent, tucked away somewhere in her boots, who the fuck knows. Sinara’s eyes shined with something other bloodlust, something worse: lust.

Melinda bared her teeth. Sinara smiled.

“I told you you’d like this one didn’t I?” asked Kasius, attempting a smug grin that came out as more of a tight grimace.

“She’s…pretty”, Sinara conceded. Melinda raised an eyebrow. She didn’t know the alien woman could talk.

“She’s yours, my dear. You may do with her as you wish.”

Sinara didn’t take her cold eyes off Melinda, who was now quivering with rage in her chains. Without looking back she replied: “join me.”

Kasius smiled. “Of course.”

“Stay the hell away from me!” Sinara crossed the room in a second, holding Melinda’s throat while her eyes roamed over her body. She took a hold of Melinda’s jaw and forced their mouths together. Melinda bit down on Sinara’s jaw, hard. The Kree woman stood back, undisturbed.

And then a metal ball was shoved into her core.


End file.
